Igual en Esencia
by Shayera-Hol
Summary: Selyna Kyle es una mujer decidida que siempre sabe como actuar, excepto cuando se trata de decidir entre Batman y Bruce Wayne


**Escrito para Gaia Sole, y todos los creditos del titulo van para ella**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a DC comics**

* * *

No era la primera vez que Selina Kyle se despertaba en la mañana sin recordar en donde estaba, esto ya le había ocurrido una o dos veces en el pasado; la diferencia es que en esta ocasión, al recordar el lugar en el que estaba, no se arrepintió.

Al menos no de primer momento.

Miro a su alrededor, la enorme habitación se encontraba iluminada por los rayos del sol que traspasaban la delgada cortina de lino, cuadros con escenas de la vida cotidiana ocupaban todas las paredes, esculturas en las esquinas, toda la habitación decorada de una manera muy elegante, y todo estaba tan pulcro y bien organizado, todo era casi tan perfecto como el hombre que seguía dormido a su lado. Sonrió al verle aun durmiendo, su atlético cuerpo cubierto por el suave edredón y su bello rostro tan tranquilo, tan lleno de paz… y fue precisamente el verlo de esa manera, lo que hizo que volvieran las preocupaciones a la mente de Selina, quien ya estaba cansada de darle tantas vueltas al mismo asunto, pero simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en ello, ¿Cómo podía engañar de esa manera a un hombre tan bueno como Bruce Wayne?...

El asunto la venia molestando desde hacia varias semanas, cuando fue más que evidente que el hombre quería algo más con ella que una simple amistad.

En otras circunstancias tal vez Selina hubiera cedido a los muchos encantos del señor Wayne, pero la verdad era que ella ya estaba enamorada de otro hombre, curiosamente un hombre que conoció el mismo día en que conoció a Bruce Wayne, un hombre tan inteligente y caballeroso como Bruce, pero este hombre era atrevido y sagaz, y quizás la mayor diferencia que tenia con Bruce, era que este hombre si había podido ganar su corazón.

–Batman –dijo Selina en voz alta, arrepintiéndose al instante ya que Bruce pudo haberla escuchado, pero al voltear a verlo se dio cuenta de que seguía dormido.

No era para menos, había sido una noche intensa, y muy divertida, ¿Quién hubiera pensado que una subasta de caridad terminaría de esa manera?, el evento se termino temprano y Bruce la invito a salir, _cena, baile, lo de siempre con un caballero rico_, pensó Selina en el momento, y estuvo apunto de decir que no, hubiera sido más divertido salir en la noche bajo su _otra_ identidad y divertirse un poco sacando de sus casillas a Batman, el juego de _"atrápame si puedes"_ se había vuelto el mayor hobby de Selina. Sin embargo algo había en el rostro de Wayne que hacia imposible a una chica decir que no, así que decidió irse con él, bajo un par de condiciones:

–Nada de cena en restaurantes finos, ni de baile –le dijo la rubia –Estoy harta de eso.

–Con tal de contar con tu presencia –le respondió él con galanura –Haremos lo que tú quieras

–Ni de limosinas –le dijo ella, queriendo averiguar hasta que punto estaba dispuesto a llegar el hombre con tal de salir con ella.

–Me parece bien, es una bella y tranquila noche para salir a caminar –y diciendo esto, le extendió su brazo.

–_Su fuerte brazo –_Pensó Selina, volteando a ver a Bruce, jamás se había detenido a pensar que este hombre tenia un cuerpo tan atlético y fuerte como el de Batman. Y es que, siendo sinceros, Bruce Wayne también le gustaba, ¿y a que mujer no?, si el hombre prácticamente era perfecto, sin embargo había algo en Batman que hacia que Selina simplemente se sintiera enloquecer al pensar en él, tal vez era su forma de arriesgar la vida por sus ideales, la manera en la que la trataba, o _tal vez simplemente es el hecho de que, al igual que yo, él utiliza una mascara_, pensó Selina.

¿Por qué la vida tenia que ser tan complicada?, ¿Por qué simplemente no se podía enamorar del hombre que tenia a su lado y olvidar al justiciero?, y ¿Por qué, aun teniendo a este magnifico hombre dormido a su lado, no podía dejar de pensar en Batman?, todo el tiempo, sin importar la hora, el lugar, o con quien estuviera, ella estaba pensando en él, siempre.

–Y dime Bruce –se atrevió a preguntar Selina, después de un rato que llevaban caminando por las calles de Ciudad Gótica –¿Qué opinas de Batman? –pregunta de la cual se arrepintió después de ver la cara que este ponía, pero en realidad de pronto sintió la urgencia de saber que opinaba Bruce de su "_rival_".

–Que ¿qué opino? –dijo Bruce con cara de extrañado, no entendía como una charla acerca del legado de Alejandro Magno había ido a parar en su opinión acerca de Batman, pregunta que jamás había pensado tendría que responder.

–Si –dijo ella sujetándolo del brazo –Sobre lo que hace, crees que esta bien, o que esta mal, o no se, en algún punto intermedio.

–Bueno –dijo Bruce aun pensando en lo que le iba a responder a la chica –Bueno, pues yo…

Pero en ese momento, y para fortuna de Bruce, una lluvia torrencial inicio, la cual los hizo salir corriendo en busca de refugio, por suerte faltaba poco para llegar a casa de Bruce, por lo que corrieron hasta llegar a las puertas de la mansión. Entraron a la casa empapados, la lluvia, salida de la nada, fue torrencial y los mojo de pies a cabeza, ambos iban riéndose y agitados por tanto correr. Aunque de inmediato él recupero la compostura y se ofreció para ir a buscar algo con que secarse.

–Iré contigo –le dijo ella –no me quiero quedar sola en este enorme lugar.

–Eso no seria muy recomendable- le dijo él sonriendo

–¿Por qué no?

–Por que no tengo idea de donde están las toallas en este lugar, voy a buscarlas.

–¿Y que no tienes en tu habitación? –Pregunto Selina extrañada

–Buen punto –le dijo él –Vamos a buscarlas entonces.

_¿Y por que diantres le pedí ir a su habitación?_ Se recriminaba a si misma Selina, _Todo fue mi culpa, si no hubiera dicho eso, no hubiéramos terminado aquí. _Pero la verdad, era que una parte de ella, quería terminar ahí, en los brazos de ese hombre, aunque otra quería terminar en los brazos de Batman. Lo cual hacia sentir a Selina entre la espada y la pared, completamente indecisa, y también culpable, por que no estaba enamorada de Bruce Wayne, no de la manera en la que lo estaba de Batman, y aunque estaba con Bruce y no con Batman, sentía que engañaba a Wayne, pues no dejaba de pensar en el justiciero, _Y es que la verdad, hay algo en este hombre que me hace recordar a Batman_ pensó Selina.

–Bruce, no respondiste a mi pregunta –dijo Selina mientras admiraba la gigante habitación de aquel hombre

–¿Cuál pregunta? –pregunto el desde el cuarto de baño

–La que te hice hace un momento.

–No la recuerdo –le contesto Bruce mientras salía del cuarto de baño con una toalla entre las manos, el hombre ya se había quitado la camisa para secarse, lo cual hizo que Selina se apenara y olvidara de lo que estaba hablando.

–Voy a secarme al baño –le dijo ella sin voltear a verlo. Y entonces lo recordó, su precioso y ajustado vestido, tan ajustado, que ni siquiera se lo podía abrochar ella misma, si no que necesitaba ayuda para ponérselo y quitárselo. Se detuvo en seco en la puerta del cuarto de baño, indecisa de si pedir ayuda o no, sin embargo era obvio que no podía bajar el cierre de su vestido sola, necesitaba ayuda. –Bruce –dijo al fin –¿Me ayudas con mi cierre?

–Claro –dijo él, y de inmediato se dirigió a su lado, colocándose atrás de ella y buscando el cierre con sus manos. Mientras colocaba una mano arriba para sostener el cuello del vestido y con la otra bajaba el cierre, Selina sentía como iba agitándose su respiración cada vez más, con cada centímetro que su cierre bajaba, ella se ponía más nerviosa. De pronto sintió su tibio respirar justo sobre su cuello, y sus labios besando su mejilla.

–Quédate –le susurro él al oído, mientras dejaba vagar su mano por su cintura.

Selina no supo que decir, su instinto le decía que se quedara, que no importaba el hecho de que no amara al hombre, solo seria diversión, y en realidad no estaba dañando a nadie, pero su cabeza le repetía incesantemente que no era justo hacerle algo así a un hombre tan bueno como Bruce Wayne. Sin embargo a veces su instinto felino era mas fuerte que su razón, se dio la vuelta y beso a Bruce en los labios, quien interpreto esto como un si, y la tomo en sus brazos para depositarla en su cama. Lo que sucedió después fue algo tan intenso y maravilloso que Selina simplemente no podía arrepentirse de ello, no importaba cuanto se recriminara por preferir a Batman antes que a Bruce, no podía arrepentirse por lo que sin duda había sido la mejor noche de su vida.

–Buenos días –dijo una masculina voz sacando a Selina de sus pensamientos

–Buenos días –respondió ella con una sonrisa

–Muero de hambre ¿quieres desayunar? –le pregunto él

–Solo si tú haces el desayuno –dijo ella

–¿Por qué siempre tienes que poner condiciones Sel? –le dijo Bruce mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

–Por que no soy una chica nada fácil –le respondió ella...

...Y en realidad no lo era, con nadie… excepto con ese hombre, ese caballero negro que la hacia enloquecer.


End file.
